Evil Organization
The Evil Organization is the name for the criminal empire which the player is required to build and manage in the whole game. Overview History Your evil organization begins with one intelligent and motivated person who is determined to rule the world. Already having vast wealth, resources, and connections at his or her disposal, your chosen madman will build his or her own organization consisting of a secret underground fortress, and will control an army of loyal minions, powerful henchmen, and a wide range of evil technology that he or she will use to commit nefarious crimes, repel and crush all of your enemies, and develop the doomsday device to complete their master plan. Objectives After completing the basics of building your base rooms, fighting low-level agents, and training advanced minions, his or her first major scheme will be consolidating his or her power over the underworld, by gathering the major crime lords all over the world for an important conference and impressive show of your wealth and power, so they can be made to respect your authority and bend them to your way of thinking. After that, he or she will start an evil research program by building a laboratory and sending minions to steal a research machine, and one or more pieces of experimental apparatus, also tricking the Forces of Justice by having them steal back a fake of the original research machine. Then, your evil organization will starts looting and pillaging to raise enough assets in world theft activity and stealing priceless artifacts to cement your organization into a true world power. They will also raise their notoriety and acquire three pieces of vital information to pursue one of three ideas for your Doomsday Device. After all those are done, your evil genius and his or her underlings are finally ready to purchase and move to a bigger and better island. Once the second and larger base is built in the larger mountain, your evil genius prepares for the construction of the doomsday device. You send minions to steal the Codex of Knowledge from a Siberian research lab, and persuade a mercenary scientist to help unlock its potential to choose the doomsday device idea that he or she will use to conquer the world. The organization then builds a rocket cavern in preparation for its construction. Your organization then gathers resources for the doomsday device, as well as install their own puppet diplomats inside each of the five world alliances to monitor their activities and turn them against each other. The items they need are very rare and valuable and can only be found in certain facilities across the globe, while attracting more attention from the Forces of Justice. Your evil forces manage to steal all the necessary components to build the different sections of the rocket and fend off the enemy forces while doing it. The evil organization then gathers more doomsday technology objects, either by having minions steal them from world alliances, or interrogating a cosmonaut that has been lured to your island. Your forces will also steal the blueprints for the rocket engine from a French testing lab in Casablanca. Finally, everything is needed to finish the superstructure of your doomsday weapon. All that is left to achieve your ultimate goal is to test fire the rocket engines, and construct a global communications network on your island to deliver your ultimatum from your inner sanctum to the world. This results in all of the world leaders laughing in your face, and foolishly mobilizing their forces on your base who will attempt to stop you. You begin the process of assembling the rocket to prepare for launch, and successfully fend off the enemy forces until completion. The Evil Genius then pushes the button to launch the rocket and revels in the catastrophic effects. At long last, you have achieved complete control over the entire world. Structure Your Evil Genius leads an organization that is composed of henchmen and minions that do his or her evil bidding, and their operations are divided between managing their hidden base and organizing away teams through the world domination screen. Evil Genius , Maximilian, and Alexis]]This figure is the epitome of evil and their unrivaled genius makes them the undisputed leader of their organization. The character has the ability to boost the importance of orders and execute any one of their underlings who displease them to remind the rest just who is in charge, and depending on who is chosen to lead, he or she provides certain advantages for your operation. The Evil Genius must be kept safe at all costs, because if he or she dies, no one is left to lead the world to greatness and the game automatically ends. Henchmen and Minions Minions and Henchmen are the loyal forces that are hired by your Evil Genius to do their bidding and who they rely on to carry out their schemes. He or she starts with a team of basic Construction Workers, who are weak, easily replaceable, and are only good for building rooms and purchasing objects. But, he or she can train them to perform more specialized tasks required of them, through the use of interrogation devices on captured civilian hostages to extract the skills needed to be passed on. Through training, the basic workers can be converted to one of three fields of advanced minions, Military, Science, and Social classes. Military Minions patrol, guard, and defend the base and their master by capturing or eliminating all enemies that seek to infiltrate your base and cause trouble as ordered. With the help of surveillance systems, military forces can respond more effectively. Science Minions are used to fix broken equipment and perform research in a laboratory to develop a range of new objects and traps that let operations and defenses to grow more sophisticated. Social Minions are used to distract agents and entertain tourists using various manipulation techniques, and also provide care for any exhausted minions. Henchmen are the most powerful and loyal of your underlings. The player starts with one henchman and can hire more as he or she becomes more well-known, because henchmen are a vain lot and will only work for a master that they respect. As you gain notoriety, you will attract personal bodyguards. These are special minions who will follow the Evil Genius everywhere. They will spend time praising them, generally acting like sycophants, and prove themselves as deadly combatants by protecting him or her when attacked by enemies. Island Base The base is where most of your operations take place. It is a hidden fortress built inside of a mountain on an uncharted island. The inner earth is mined by your workers and new rooms are built inside the stronghold. Outside, a hotel cover operation is created to distract oncoming tourists or agents, keeping them from stumbling onto your evil secrets. There is also a depot that is the way to travel to the outside world. Minions use this area to leave to purchase objects and bring back to base, travel to regions of the globe and back, and is the means by which minions bring back stolen money, objects, loot treasures, and hostages granted by Acts of Infamy, but it is also how agents and tourists can arrive on the island. All the rooms built have specific purposes and are all linked by corridors, which are guarded by security doors, have surveillance systems and loudspeakers to keep personnel alerted, and have dozens of traps installed to help keep intruders at bay. The list of rooms is shown below: *'Barracks:' The room that contains bunk beds for your minions, as well as lockers and gym equipment, which determines the minion capacity that your organization is allowed to have and ensures a healthy minion force that keeps them at their sharpest, so they can better serve their master. *'Control Room:' This is the area where filtered information relating to their world activities takes place, including money income, status of minions currently doing missions, notoriety level, and heat levels based on monitored news radio frequencies and secure communications made by the Forces of Justice. *'Armory:' This room is the center of your base defense and security systems. The armory is where weapons racks are stored and security desks that are linked to the surveillance systems around the base are placed. The armory is also the prison area that contains holding cells where captured prisoners are put inside, who await your interrogation orders and diabolical torture plans. *'Strongroom:' The strongroom acts as the storage room where all the money and loot objects that the organization has acquired is kept in the form of stacks of gold bars, as well as a briefcase rack that allows minions to purchase objects as requested. *'Training Room:' This room is where the organization trains their many specialized minions, by having the specific advanced minion act as a teacher who will perform the training process to increase their numbers. *'Freezer:' This is the place where the body bags of people that your minions have killed need to be moved in order to avoid suspicion from tourists and agents. *'Power Plant:' This is where all of the power to the base is generated, which allows the lights, security doors, traps, holding cells, and various equipment to function. If the power plant fails to generate the right amount of power, the base will shut down and leave them defenseless in the dark. *'Laboratory:' The laboratory is where Science Minions conduct research for the organization. They use advanced scientific equipment to uncover new objects, traps, and other evil technology that will improve their evil operations. The equipment can also be used to torture and experiment on captured prisoners. *'Inner Sanctum:' The inner sanctum is the room where the Evil Genius resides. This room can serve as a secure room to protect the Evil Genius while the base is under attack by enemies, where he or she sits in a chair of an impressive desk that holds computers and electronic equipment that allows he or she to monitor activity around the base, transmit orders to minions in the base and those doing world activities, and trigger base traps. When not trying to protect themselves, the inner sanctum is the room where the evil genius relaxes and thinks of dastardly plans, and conducts meetings of the highest importance. Also, below lists the rooms that are for stat recovery purposes. *'Archives:' This room allows minions to improve their smarts through library books, microfilm tables, and other objects. *'Mess Hall:' The mess hall is where food is served to minions who need to recover endurance. *'Staff Room:' Allows overworked minions to take a short break through various entertainment objects. *'Infirmary:' Minions replenish their health using this room, using many different devices. After the organization has obtained more resources and increased their wealth enough to purchase a new and bigger island, they will move there and build a larger base inside of its mountain. Within this island, the area that is essential to completing your Evil Genius' plan for world domination can be built inside. * Hangar: '''This room allows the Evil Genius to achieve true power. The hangar is built inside the caverns of an inactive volcano on the second island base. It will hold a weapons platform where super weapons capable of bringing the world to its knees are assembled, like launching the rocket that will house the Doomsday Device payload that your Evil Genius plans to unleash on the world. World Domination Screen This feature is how your minions and henchmen can be sent to do your evil will in the outside world. Through the control room, the evil organization monitors and relays information regarding the world map. This includes deciding what kind of minions and henchmen get sent out, the global heat levels generated, and your current notoriety. The organization sends minions to the regions on the map where they follow one of three commands that you request them to do: * '''Stealing: Minions are regularly sent to steal money from their specific regions to provide steady income for your organization. Military Minions and certain henchmen are better at stealing than other minions. * Plotting: They plot to uncover Acts of Infamy in the region. Science Minions are the best at plotting, and every working control panel you have adds to the plotting calculations as much as them. * Hiding: Minions have to follow these orders to be keep themselves safe from agents. This gives them a short moment to hide from dangers. After which, they will return to what they have been doing. The best way to gain notoriety throughout the world is by completing uncovered Acts of Infamy. These let your minions undertake daring evil missions to raise the status of the organization, devious crimes performed in their master's name beyond the usual money stealing. These acts include destruction of property, assassination, infiltration and sabotage, prison breaks, kidnapping, power broking, many types of manipulation, conquest of small nations, obliterating whole cities, influencing the masses, causing chaos among the world alliances, stealing priceless loot treasures, and other nefarious deeds. Special acts provide the means to capture hostage trainers, take useful equipment, hire additional henchmen, and complete story objectives. When Social Minions are present on the world domination screen, they will cover up heat generated by other minions, and reduce the total heat gained by completing Acts of Infamy. See also * Evil Genius (character) * Henchmen * Minions * Base Category:Factions